Smile, smile, again
by Jenifael d'Emeraude
Summary: Shaolan dirige l'entreprise familiale. Un jour, une jeune fille, son assistante, arrive dans sa vie. La détestant au début, il apprendra à l'aimer. Mais derrière ce sourire se cache un passé sombre et lourd? Qu'est-ce que ce secret?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed : les personnages sont la propriété exclusive des studio Clamp. La fic, elle est à moi.

Résumé : Shaolan a 17 ans et il dirige l'entreprise familiale. Un jour, une nouvelle assistante vient. Elle s'appelle Sakura et est très étrange. Ne supportant pas son sourire constant, Shaolan la détectera immédiatement avant de se rendre compte qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle aux premiers regards. Que cache le sourire de Sakura? Entre lycée et travail, Shaolan trouvera-t-il la force de découvrir les secrets de Sakura?

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : UNE ASSISTANTE

Malgré son jeune âge, Shaolan Li dirigea l'entreprise familiale, la Li & Co. A l'âge de 17 ans, il prit en charge la compagnie. Toutefois, il poursuivait ses études. Afin de mieux gérer sa double vie, sa mère, Yelan, lui chercha un assistante. Ce jour là, il devait la rencontrer.

Yelan : Shaolan, voici ta nouvelle assistante. Elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Elle a le même âge que toi et étudie dans la même école.

Sakura était grande et mince. Ses cheveux châtains clairs s'arrêtait au bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert si intense qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des émeraudes. pourtant, quelque chose dérangeait Shaolan. C'était son sourire. Il lui semblait familier. Il se souvint pourquoi.

_Shaolan sortait de l'entreprise quand une fille lui rentra dedans. Elle se redressa et lui demanda : "Pardon". Shaolan s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était rien quand il vit son sourire. Il partit sans demander son reste, furieux. "Pour qui se prenait-elle? Jamais il n'avait été si énervé contre quelqu'un"_

Shaolan : Mère.

Yelan, en lui coupant la parole : Il n'y a rien à en redire.

Un petit garçon de cinq ans entra dans la pièce. Il courut jusqu'à Shaolan. Celui-ci l'ignora.

Yelan : Lionel, que t'ai-je dis à ce propos?

Lionel : De ne pas vous déranger lors de réunion ou de discussion importante.

Yelan : Retourne dans ta chambre dans ce cas.

Lionel : Non! Je veux rester avec Oni-san.

Yelan ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son regard allait de Shaolan à Lionel. Puis de Lionel à Shaolan. En dernier recours elle regarda Sakura.

Yelan : Ça te dérange de t'occuper de lui, Sakura. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais.

Sakura : Dans ce cas vous comprendrez que c'est ce que je veux faire, Madame Li. Du moins, si le jeune Monsieur Li est d'accord.

Yelan : Merci. (A Lionel). Lionel, tu vas rester avec Mademoiselle Kinomoto aujourd'hui. Tu verras, elle est très gentille.

Lionel hocha le tête. Sakura se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit d'une voix douce et calme.

Sakura : Lionel tu viens. On va s'amuser dans mon bureau. Si tu veux on jouera ensemble.

Lionel : D'accord.

Il prit la main de Sakura et quitta la pièce. Yelan poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda son fils.

Yelan : J'espère que tu ne lui manqueras pas de respect, Shaolan. Elle mérite plus que ça.

Shaolan hocha la tête sans un mot. Il suivit Sakura en silence et se cacha dans l'une des pièces les plus proche. Il entendit distinctement ce qui se dosait dans l'autre pièce.

Sakura : Alors Lionel, que veux-tu faire?

Lionel : Jouer à un jeu.

Sakura : Lequel?

Lionel : Les échecs.

Sakura : D'accord mais je n'ai pas de jeu avec moi. Tu en as un toi?

Lionel : Oui. Attends je vais le chercher.

Il partit. Sakura en profita pour faire un peu de nettoyage. Lionel revint quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura le laissa installer le jeu puis vint se mettre en face de lui;

Sakura: Blanc ou noir?

Lionel : Blanc.

Sakura : Alors tu commences.

Lionel commença à jouer sous l'œil vigilant de Sakura. Shaolan voyait bien qu'elle faisait exprès de laisser gagner Lionel. Mais elle le faisait d'une manière tellement subtile que Lionel ne vit rien. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait gagné.

Lionel : J'ai gagné. SUPER!

Sakura: Bravo Lionel. Tu es génial.

Un sourire éclairait son visage. Elle était heureuse. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Shaolan. Il retint de justesse un cri.

?, en chuchotant: Alors satisfait?

Shaolan, à voix basse: Mère, vous m'avez peur.

Yelan : Alors? Que penses-tu d'elle?

Shaolan : Je reconnais qu'elle sait si prendre avec les enfants mais pour le secrétariat, aucune idée.

Yelan : Alors met-la à l'épreuve?

Yelan partit. Shaolan sourit. Sa mère le connaissait bien. Elle savait qu'il n'accordait sa confiance qu'à ceux qu'il jugeait digne d'intêret. Il décida de la mettre à l'épreuve aussitôt. Il quitta sa cachette et frappa à la porte.

Sakura : Monsieur Li;

Shaolan : Mademoiselle Kinomoto. J'aimerais que vous triez tous les dossiers qui se trouvent dans ce bureau. Je reviendrais dans une heure.

Sakura : Il en sera fait selon votre bon vouloir.

Shaolan quitta la pièce et retourna dans son bureau. Sakura occupa Lionel en lui donnant une feuille de papier et des feutres puis elle se mit au travail. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure pour finir le travail. Elle rejoignit Lionel et entama un nouveau jeu. ils jouaient aux cartes. Shaolan revint une heure plus tard et fut surpris de voir Sakura jouait avec son frère. Il était énervé car elle s'était moquée de lui.

Shaolan : Mademoiselle Kinomoto! Je croyais vous avoir demander quelque chose.

Sakura : C'est fait Monsieur Li. Les dossiers sont triez par ordre alphabétique et par catégories. le tout se trouve dans l'armoire.

Shaolan alla vérifié et vit que tout était en ordre. Comment était-ce possible? En temps normal, il aurait fallut plus d'une heure pour tout ranger Il ouvrit un dossier et vit qu'il avait été lui aussi rangez.

Shaolan : Mademoiselle, pourrais-je savoir depuis combien de temps vous avez fini?

Sakura : Une bonne demi-heure, Monsieur Li.

Shaolan faillit lâché le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Shaolan : Lionel, est-ce vrai?

Lionel : Oui, Oni-san. Pourquoi ne la crois-tu pas?

Shaolan ne répondit pas.

Shaolan : J'ai du courrier à envoyer, Mademoiselle Kinomoto. Pouvez-vous les rédiger au propre et les mettre dans une enveloppe affranchit. Je reviendrais dans une heure.

Sakura : Oui Monsieur Li.

Shaolan partit de nouveau. Sakura se mit au travail. Elle finit avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Les lettres étaient fermées, affranchit et prêtes à être envoyée. Shaolan revint et constata de nouveau que Sakura jouait à nouveau avec Lionel.

Shaolan : Vous avez déjà fini?

Sakura: Oui Monsieur. Les lettres sont sur la table. Si vous voulez je les enverrais en partant.

Shaolan : Soit

La porte s'ouvrit. Yelan entra avec un sourire.

Yelan : Je vois que vous avez fini Mademoiselle Kinomoto. Mon fils ne vous a pas trop embêtait.

Sakura, avec ironie : Lequel? Le grand ou le petit?

Yelan : Les deux.

Sakura : Lionel est adorable Madame Li. Il est sage et très intelligent pour son âge. Mon patron essaye de me mettre à l'épreuve. Mais vous le savez, puisque c'est vous qui le lui avait proposé?

Yelan : Toujours aussi perspicace, Sakura.

Sakura sourit. Shaolan ne comprenait plus rien. Sakura et sa mère se parlait comme si c'était de vieille connaissance. Sakura prit congé, les lettres dans les bras.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : APPEL**

Shaolan retrouva Sakura le lendemain au lycée de Tomoéda. Elle était en compagnie de Tomoyo Daidôji. Eriol était avec eux. Depuis que ce dernier avait découvert qu'il aimait Tomoyo, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Shaolan les rejoignit. Tomoyo et Sakura parlaient.

Sakura : Alors, Tomo-chan. Tu es d'accord.

Tomoyo : Bien sûr Saku-chan. Je viendrais avec toi. Comme ça je verrais ton lieu de travail et je t'aiderais à le décorer.

Sakura : Merci Tomo-chan. Eriol, tu nous accompagne.

Tomoyo regarda Eriol avec insistance.A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ainsi, Eriol était incapable de refuser. il finit par hocher la tête.

Shaolan, à l'oreille d'Eriol : Tu te fais de nouveau avoir.

Il se retourna et le vit. Tomoyo aussi le vit.

Tomoyo : Bonjour Shaolan.

Shaolan : Salut Tomoyo, Mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Sakura : Appelez-moi Sakura comme tout le monde.

Shaolan : Alors vous m'appelez Shaolan.

Même si il ne l'aimait pas, Shaolan ne le montra pas. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Tomoyo et Eriol. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Sakura.

Tomoyo : Au fait Sakura, la semaine prochaine c'est ton anniversaire.

Sakura perdit son sourire.

Sakura : Oui Tomoyo mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas le fêter.

Tomoyo : Peut-être mais moi je refuse de passer outre. Tu va avoir 17 ans Sakura, ce n'est pas rien.

Sakura : Un an de plus.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite dans un murmure que seul Shaolan avait entendue.

Sakura : Comment vas-ta mère Tomoyo?

Tomoyo : Toujours la même. Elle se demandais juste pourquoi tu étais parti aussi précipitamment. Tu ne nous avais rien dit.

Sakura : Je ne pouvais pas te le dire puisque moi-même je l'ignorais.

Un voile de tristesse apparut dans son regard. Tomoyo s'en aperçut et lui murmura à l'oreille:

Désolé Saku-chan. je suis d'une grande maladresse.

Sakura : ce n'est pas grave. Au fait ta mère elle en a encore des photos de Nadeshiko.

Tomoyo : Bien sûr. Tu les veux?

Sakura : Juste un double. Je sais qu'elle y tiens à ces photos. Tu pourrais t'en charger?

Tomoyo : Bien sur. Je te les rapporte demain avec ce que tu m'a demander.

Sakura : Merci.

Shaolan se rendit compte qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose. Il se promit d'interroger Tomoyo au plus vite. Le visage, toujours souriant de Sakura, était désormais triste. Elle essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle parlait avec les gens de la même manière. Cependant il manquait quelque chose. Les yeux de Sakura avaient perdus leurs éclats joyeux.

A la pause de midi, Shaolan appela Tomoyo. Elle vint sans Eriol.

Shaolan : Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça depuis ce matin?

Tomoyo : Pas vraiment. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était passé un drame mais je ne sais pas lequel. Depuis son retour, il y a deux ans, Sakura n'est plus la même. Quelque chose en elle s'est brisé.

Elle partit la tête dans les nuages. Shaolan fut rejoint par Eriol quelques minutes plus tard.

Eriol : C'est la première fois que je te voie te soucier des autres.

Shaolan : C'est parce qu'elle travaille pour moi.

Eriol : Ne me dis pas que c'est elle ta nouvelle assistante?

Shaolan : Hélas. Je ne sais rien d'elle pourtant elle connait Mère. Elle parvient à accomplir les tâches que je lui confie avec rapide et efficacité. Elle trouve même le temps de s'occuper de Lionel et de jouer avec lui

Eriol : Impressionnant. mais c'est une perle rare. Il n'y en a pas deux comme elle.

Shaolan : Peut-être.

Shaolan et Eriol retournèrent en cours.

Sakura repensait encore à ce que lui avait dit Tomoyo au sujet de son anniversaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Tomoyo voulait le fêter. Elle ressentie les inquiétudes de Shaolan et tenta de retrouver une attitude normale. Mais rien n'y changeait. Il percevait son trouble et elle ne parvenait pas à le dissimuler. Le lendemain soir, au bureau, elle redoubla d'effort. Lionel était encore dans son bureau. Il venait tout le temps. Cela ne la déranger pas. Au contraire, ça lui faisait plaisir. Son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit.

Sakura : Bonjour, Sakura Kinomoto à l'appareil.

? : mademoiselle Kinomoto. Je suis le détective Heiji Hattori.

Sakura : Monsieur Hattori que me vaut votre appel.

Heiji Hattori : Appelez-moi Heiji. Je vous appel au sujet du ce qui vous est arrivé, il y a deux ans. La police vient de me remettre l'affaire et j'aimerais qu'on se rencontre.

Sakura : Quand voulez-vous qu'on se voit?

Heiji : Le 31 mars à 15h00. Cela vous convient-il?

Sakura : Oui. Au revoir

Heiji : Au revoir mademoiselle.

Je croyais que le dossier avait été classé sans suite. Pourquoi le rouvrir aujourd'hui. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tomoyo et Eriol venaient d'arriver.

Sakura : Tomoyo! Eriol!

Elle les aida à déposer les cartons. Tomoyo l'aida ensuite à ranger le bureau. Lionel dessinait dans un coin. Eriol restait devant la porte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Eriol : Sakura, comment as-tu fait pour qu'il soit sage?

Sakura : Mais il a toujours était sage.

Eriol : Ah bon, parce qu'avec nous il ne faisait que nous déranger.

Lionel : C'est parce que Shaolan et toi ne me vouliez jamais. je devais toujours faire le pitre pour que vous vous souveniez que j'étais là. N'est-ce pas Oncle Eriol.

Eriol : Je dois reconnaitre que c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi tu ne le lui en fait pas à elle?

Lionel : Parce qu'elle veut de moi, n'est-ce pas Tante Sakura.

Sakura : Tu as tout-à-fait raison mon petit Lionel.

Eriol : Depuis quand l'appelles-tu tante?

Sakura : Depuis qu'il a voulut m'appeler Madame et que j'ai refusé.

Sakura prit le deuxième carton et l'ouvrit. Il était remplit de photo. Sakura en sortit quelques unes.

Sakura : Merci Tomoyo. Maintenant je vais pouvoir les changer tous les jours.

Tomoyo : De rien. Bon ben on te laisse Sakura. On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Eriol et Tomoyo sortirent du bureau quand Shaolan entra.

Shaolan : Mademoiselle Kinomoto avez-vous fini?

Sakura : Oui Monsieur Li.

Elle lui tendit les dossiers.

Sakura : Au fait Monsieur Li, je ne pourrais pas venir au travail le 31 mars. J'ai un rendez-vous important.

Shaolan : Qui devez-vous aller voir?

Sakura : Un détective. Je n'en dirais pas plus même si vous insistez.

Lionel : Comme ceux qu'il y a dans les films?

Sakura : Oui, Lionel.

Sakura retourna jouer avec Lionel et Shaolan partit.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 : ANNIVERSAIRE ET MAUVAISE NOUVELLE**

Le rendez vous avec le détective arriva plus tôt que prévu. sakura ne s'était pas rendu compte que ces derniers jours avaient vite passé. A 15h00, Sakura se rendit au lieu du rendez-vous. Un jeune homme de son âge était présent mais il n'était pas seul. Un petit garçon de dix ans l'accompagnait.

Le jeune garçon : Mademoiselle Kinomoto je présume. Je suis Heiji Hattori.

Sakura : Bonjour Monsieur Hattori.

Heiji : Je vous présente un ami à moi, Conan Edogawa.

Sakura : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Kudo.

Heiji : Ce que l'on dit sur vous est donc vrai.

Sakura : Que dis-t-on sur moi?

Heiji : Que vous êtes très perspicace et que rien ne vous échappe. Revenons-en au but de notre rencontre.

Sakura : Il semblerait que l'enquête ait été réouverte après deux ans.

Conan : C'est exacte. Heiji et moi avons découvert votre dossier et nous avons réouvert l'enquête.

Sakura : De quoi vouliez-vous vous entretenir?

Heiji : Nous aimerions que vous nous racontiez votre version des faits.

sakura raconta tout ce qu'elle savait. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla au bureau. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas mais c'était pas grave. Elle avait besoin de travailler. Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et classa les dossiers qu'il restait. Quand elle eut fini, elle pleura. Elle avait retenue ses larmes depuis trop longtemps.

Shaolan, se souvenait que Sakura ne devez pas venir, se rendait à son bureau pour y déposer d'autres dossiers. Il trouva la porte fermée. Il l'ouvrit. Quand il entendit des sanglots. Ouvrant la porte doucement, il vit Sakura. Que faisait-elle là? Elle n'était pas censé avoir un rendez-vous? Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Sakura avait posé sa tête sur le bureau. Il recula sa chaise et la regarda. Elle le reconnut aussitôt et se leva. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et Shaolan la retint. Il la fit assoir par terre. il s'assit à ses côtés et la serra contre elle. Au début, elle se débattit. Mais elle abandonna rapidement et se laissa pleurer. Shaolan ne comprenait pas. Il l'avait toujours vu souriante, ce qui d'ailleurs lui déplaisait fortement. Quand ses pleurs se turent, Sakura s'endormie. Shaolan, ayant peur qu'elle se réveille s'il bouge, posa sa tête sur ses genoux jusqu'au petit matin.

Sakura se réveilla au petit matin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était allongée. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle dormait sur les genoux de Shaolan. Elle quitta sa place et reprit son travail. Shaolan se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était qu'elle n'était plus là. Il croyait qu'elle était rentrée chez elle. Alors qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il la vit travailler.

Shaolan : Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là?

Sakura se retourna surprise. Il l'avait vu pleurer, elle en était sûre.

Sakura : je rattrape mon jour de retard.

Shaolan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il quitta son bureau et se rendit dans le sien. Ainsi elle préférait faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé hier. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien eu mais il l'avait vu pleurer. Il aurait au moins pu savoir pourquoi. Yelan entra derrière lui et lui dit:

Yelan : Ne lui en veut pas Shaolan. Laisse lui le temps de gagner ta confiance.

Shaolan : Gagner ma confiance? Mère, vous savez de quoi il s'agit?

Yelan : Oui, je le sais. Mais j'ai également promis de ne rien dire. Désolé.

Shaolan : Pourquoi?

Yelan : Il s'agit d'un épisode douloureux pour elle. Toi, tu devrais la comprendre mieux que quiconque.

Shaolan baissa la tête. En effet, lui aussi il avait connu des moments douloureux et lui aussi ne s'était jamais confié. Shaolan jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier et poussa un soupir. Demain on sera le 1er avril. Ce jour là, pour lui, n'avait jamais été un jour de fête. Il se souvint alors que c'était également l'anniversaire de Sakura. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Sakura n'aima cette date. Pourquoi? Comprenant que Sakura n'aimait pas cette date, il se promit de ne pas le lui fêter.

Le lendemain, au lycée de Tomoéda, Tomoyo souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à Sakura. Cette dernière souriait mais avait la tête ailleurs. Shaolan était aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Eriol vint vers lui.

Eriol : Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, Shaolan.

Shaolan le regarda avec des yeux ronds et étonnés. Tomoyo avait tout entendu.

Tomoyo : Tiens je ne savais pas que tu était né le même jour que Sakura.

Shaolan : C'est normal je ne t'ai jamais dit ma date d'anniversaire. ( A Eriol). merci beaucoup Eriol. Maintenant, elle ne va plus me lacher.

Tomoyo prit une expression boudeuse ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sakura.

Sakura : J'accepte à une seule condition : tu n'invites que Eriol et Shaolan. Personne d'autres.

Tomoyo la serra dans ses bras et la remercia.

Sakura : Je refuse également que tu mettes des frou-frous ou autres choses sur mes vêtements. Tu éviteras également de mettre des couleurs. Je veux pas de couleur trop coloré ni de motif. Elle doit être blanche ou noir et unie.

Tomoyo : D'accord mais c'est trop nul sans couleur.

Sakura : C'est ça ou rien Tomo-chan.

Tomoyo accepta au grand soulagement de Sakura.

Shaolan : Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? C'est elle qui te crée tes vêtements?

Sakura : Hélas oui. Depuis toute petite, elle passe son temps à m'inventer

des tenues aussi bizarre les unes que les autres.

Le soir venu, nos quatre amis se rendirent chez Tomoyo.

Sonomi : Bonjour les enfants.

Sakura, Eriol et Shaolan : Bonjour Madame Daidôji.

Sakura : Merci pour les photos de Maman. Elles sont très belles.

Sonomi : Ce n'est rien voyons.

Tomoyo : Entrez les amis.

Ils entrèrent. Tomoyo les mena à sa chambre. Une vraie chambre de princesse.

Tomoyo : Les garçons vous nous attendez ici. Sakura tu viens.

Sakura et Tomoyo sortirent. Shaolan se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans une chambre de fille. Visiblement Eriol avait pris l'habitude. Sakura revint quelques minutes plus tard dans une magnifique robe. La robe lui arrivait jusqu'au bas des pieds. Elle était de couleur blanche. Sakura ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel.

Shaolan : On dirait un ange tombé du ciel.

Sakura, avec un sourire : C'est drôle. Mon père a dit la même chose quand il a vu ma mère.

Eriol et Tomoyo se regardèrent en riant.

Tomoyo : A ton tour maintenant Shaolan.

Shaolan la suivit. Il revint vêtu d'un smoking noir Il était très classe. Sakura regarda Tomoyo.

Sakura : Tu la fait exprès, Tomo-chan.

Elle ne répondit pas. Soudain le téléphone de Sakura sonna.

Sakura : Sakura Kinomoto à l'appareil.

? : ... ... ...

Sakura : Monsieur Hattori ... ... Vous dites vrai? ... ... J'arrive tout de suite ... ... On se retrouve au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Eriol, Tomoyo et Shaolan se regardaient. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Sakura se retourna vers eux.

Sakura : Je dois partir quelques instants. J'essayerais de revenir au plus vite.

Elle partit sans tarder une seconde de plus. Heijj et Conan l'attendaient. Ils se regardèrent surpris par sa tenue.

Heiji : Désolé de vous avoir déranger surtout que vous étiez occupé.

Sakura : Oh, ça. Ce n'est rien. Alors vous l'avez trouvé.

Conan : Oui. Nous savons qui est le responsable de votre malheur. C'est un ancien ami de feu votre père. Il travaillait avec lui lors de ces fouilles archéologiques. On le croyait mort depuis des années.

Sakura : Alors il est toujours en vie. Qui est-ce? S'il vous plaît dîtes le moi.

Heiji : Il s'agit d'un certain Monsieur Kamui.

Sakura tomba par terre sur le coup. Heiji et Conan s'approchèrent d'elle.

Conan : Sakura tu vas bien.

Sakura était incapable de parler alors elle hocha la tête. Heiji l'aida à se relever. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle était en état de choc. Conan prit le téléphone portable de Sakura et chercha un nom familier.

Conan : Monsieur Li.

Shaolan : Oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Conan : C'est Conan Edogawa à l'appareil. Pourriez-vous venir nous rejoindre au parc du Pingouin au plus vite.

Shaolan : Pourquoi est-ce que vous appelez avec le téléphone de Mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Conan : C'est une longue histoire. Je vous attend dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Il raccrocha.

Heiji : Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Conan : J'appelle quelqu'un pour la reconduire chez elle.

Heiji : Pourquoi as-tu appelé Shaolan Li?

Conan : De un, c'est son patron. De deux, c'est un de ses amis. De trois, je le connais. De quatre, il acceptera de la prendre sans poser de question.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shaolan arriva.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 : CHOC**

La première chose qu'il vit, c'était que deux personnes étaient debout tandis qu'une troisième était assise. Plus il se rapprocha, plus il reconnut la personne assise. C'était Sakura. Que faisait-elle là?

Shaolan : Bonjour qui êtes vous?

Conan : Je suis Conan Edogawa. C'est moi qui vous ai appelé au téléphone. Voici Heiji Hattori

Shaolan : Avez-vous un quelconque lien avec un certain Shinichi Kudo?

Conan : Heureux que vous vous souveniez de moi. Je suppose que c'est grâce à mon aura que vous avez fait le lien.

Shaolan : Heureux de vous revoir Monsieur Kudo.

Heiji : Kudo tu m'expliques parce que là je suis perdu;

Shaolan : Excusez-moi Monsieur Hattori. En fait il y a quelques années, Shinichi Kudo a mené une enquête pour ma mère, Yelan Li. C'est pour cela que nous nous connaissons.

Conan : Vous avez enfin hérité de l'entreprise familiale Shaolan. Votre mère doit être ravi.

Shaolan : En effet. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici en compagnie de Mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Conan : Elle vient d'apprendre quelque chose qui la surprit au plus haut point. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé est très simple. J'ai besoin que vous raccompagnez Sakura. Elle n'est pas en mesure de rentrer toute seule.

Shaolan : Je suppose que ça a une rapport avec son passé.

Heiji : En effet.

Shaolan se mit au niveau de Sakura et lui murmura

Shaolan : Sakura, c'est moi Shaolan Li. Je vais te ramener au manoir.

Puis il la prit dans ses bras et partit. Heureusement que sa maison n'était pas loin. la porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il arrive au palier.

Yelan : Sakura! Shaolan!

Elle les fit entrer. Shaolan déposa Sakura sur le fauteuil. Elle tremblait. Il lui mit une couverture sur les épaules.

Yelan : Que c'est-il passé?

Shaolan : Nous étions chez Tomoyo quand elle reçut un appel. Elle partit ensuite. un peu plus tard, je reçois un appel. C'est un certain Conan Edogawa qui m'appelle. Il me dit de venir. Là, je la trouve dans cet état. je sais que ça a un rapport avec son passé mais je n'en sais pas plus. Shaolan la monta dans sa chambre. Il la mit au lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle pleura. Shaolan la serra dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste maladroit. Shaolan se sentit alors poussé vers l'arrière. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ne comprenait pas. Il essaya de la repousser mais elle continua. Résigné, il s'arrêta et la laissa faire. Sakura fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait surement pas fait dans son état normal. Elle commença à lui retirer sa chemise. Il se laissa faire. Elle voulut s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il la retint par les mains. Elle se débattit mais il ne lâcha pas prise. Elle se remit à pleurer. Il la serra contre lui et resta éveillé toute la nuit au cas où.

Sakura mit un certain temps à se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle sentie deux mains autour de ses épaules. Elle se retourna et vit qu'elle s'était endormi sur le torse de Shaolan. Shaolan avait les yeux ouverts.

Shaolan : Tu es réveillée?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi?

Shaolan : Tu ne te souviens de rien?

Si elle s'en souvenait. Elle connaissait l'homme qui lui faisait autant peur. Elle se souvint que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené, dans un lieu sur. Elle se souvient que ... Elle rougit.

Sakura : Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas fait?

Shaolan : Rassure-toi, tu m'as juste embrassé. Le reste je ne t'ai pas laisser le faire.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Sakura. Elle avait tellement eu peur qu'elle avait réagit à ses instincts. Sakura aimait Shaolan mais elle avait peur.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 : KIDNAPPING ET AGRESSION**

Shaolan avait eu beaucoup de mal à se défaire de l'emprise de Sakura. Il l'aimait. Il savait désormais que son sourire cache une profonde tristesse. Sakura resta le reste de la journée en compagnie de Shaolan. Sakura quand à elle espérait qu'elle ne pleurerait plus devant lui. Elle était en train de perdre la face. A l'ombre d'un arbre, un homme attendait. Quand Sakura sortit de chez Shaolan, il vint vers elle. Sakura retint un cri.

L'homme : Bien le bonsoir Mademoiselle Sakura Kinomoto.

Elle recula d'un pas.

L'homme : Je vois que tu me reconnais.

Sakura : Monsieur Kamui.

Kamui : Lui même.

Avant même que Sakura ne puisse faire un geste, Kamui lui attrapa les mains. Il la menotta et mit un tissu dans sa bouche. Sakura pleurait tout en essayant de lui mettre des coups de pieds. Kamui lui donna un coup de poing au ventre et elle s'évanouit.

A ce moment là, Shaolan ressentie une puissante force non loin de chez lui. Il essaya de repérer la personne qui possédait cette force mais il n'y parvint pas.

Le lendemain, au lycée de Tomoéda, Tomoyo vint parler à Shaolan.

Tomoyo : Dis tu sais où est Sakura?

Shaolan : Elle n'est pas avec toi?

Tomoyo : Non. Depuis avant hier, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle d'elle.

Shaolan : Eriol?

Eriol : Pareil.

Shaolan appela son majordome, Wei

Shaolan : Wei, ici Shaolan. Pouvez-vous me trouver le numéro de téléphone d'un certain Shinichi Kudo ou d'un certain Heiji Hattori ou encore d'un certain Conan Edogawa? ... Faites vite.

Il raccrocha. tomoyo et Eriol lui demandèrent.

Tomoyo et Eriol : Qui tu cherches?

Shaolan : Ce sont deux "amis" de Sakura.

Eriol : Pourtant tu as dit trois noms.

Shaolan : C'est un peu compliqué.

Son téléphone retentit.

Shaolan : Shaolan Li à l'appareil... ... Ah Kudo... ... Sakura a disparu... ... Depuis hier... ... d'accord. Je compte sur vous. (A Eriol et Tomoyo) ils vont la rechercher. Des qu'ils en seront plus ils m'appellent.

Ils retournèrent en cours. Ils avaient cours de mathématiques. Lui qui aimait les mathématiques, il ne suivit guère. Eriol s'en aperçut mais ne fit rien pour qu'il se concentre. Il essayait de s'imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si celle qu'il aimait disparaissait avant qu'il ne puisse lui avouer son amour. Il comprenait un peu Shaolan.

Eriol : Ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan. Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Shaolan : Comment tu peux le savoir?

Eriol : Shaolan, est-ce-que tu aimes Sakura Kinomoto?

Shaolan : Oui.

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre. Mais c'était vrai. Il l'aimait. Il ressentie alors une terrible douleur au niveau de son cœur. Il avait mal mais cette douleur ne lui appartenait pas. Elle était autre. La douleur fut si forte qu'il perdit connaissance. Eriol le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Kamui venait d'enlever Sakura. Il la mit dans une voiture et il partit. Il arriva dans une grande maison. Il prit Sakura dans ses bras et l'allongea dans un des lits à l'étage. Il enleva les menottes et le tissu de la bouche de Sakura. Il l'a déshabilla. Il retira ses vêtements à son tour et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il resta comme ça jusqu'à son réveil. Dès qu'elle se réveilla, il se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Sakura essaya de le repousser mais en vin. Il s'allongea sur elle, lui attrapa les poignets et lui fit l'amour. Sakura cria tant elle avait mal.


	6. Chapter 6

Une magnifique femme apparut devant lui. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura.

? : Je m'appelle Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Je suis la mère de Sakura, ici présente.

Shaolan : Bonjour Madame.

Nadeshiko : Mon fils m'a mis au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé. Je suis vraiment navrée pour tout ça. Mais je ne peux rien faire.

Shaolan : Vous n'avez rien à vous reproché. C'est moi le seul responsable

Nadeshiko : Shaolan tu as découvert que tu possédais un pouvoir.

Shaolan : Je peux lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Nadeshiko, avec un sourire : Tu sais donc son passé. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé le jour de ses quinze ans.

Shaolan : Oui.

Nadeshiko : Tu aimes ma fille. Je peux le lire dans tes yeux. Mais tu as peur de sa réaction. Tu as peur qu'elle te rejette.

Shaolan baissa la tête, le regard triste. Nadeshiko posa une main sur sa tête.

Nadeshiko : C'est normal d'éprouver ça. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire.

Shaolan : J'ai surtout peur qu'elle me rejette après ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne lui dirais pas mes réels sentiments. Je les garderais pour moi. Personne ne les saura jamais.

Il avait décidé de les garder pour lui. Il en souffrirait. Mais ce ne sera jamais aussi douloureux que ce qu'a ressentit Sakura cette nuit là. Nadeshiko sourit. Sa fille sera en de bonne main.

Shaolan : Je l'aimerais comme une sœur. Je m'occuperais d'elle comme si c'était ma propre sœur.

Nadeshiko : J'ai confiance en toi, Shaolan. Tu sauras faire les bons choix. Le moment venu, Shaolan, tu devras lui révéler ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Il en va de son avenir.

Nadeshiko parla toute la nuit avec Shaolan. Le matin, elle disparut. Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre où elle était. Dès qu'elle vit Shaolan, elle se sentit en sécurité. Shaolan lui sourit.

Shaolan : Tu veux en parler ?

Sakura secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas encore se confier. Elle voulait oublier. Shaolan s'assit sur le lit et mit sa main sur sa tête. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était en chemise. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être changée.

Shaolan, un peu gêné : Euh ! C'est moi qui t'ai changé. Je te promets que je n'ai rien vu.

Sakura était rouge. Elle se redressa et hurla. Shaolan se précipita vers elle. Elle se tenait le ventre. Son visage était crispé par la douleur. Shaolan la rallongea et observa son ventre. Les marques rouges s'étaient mises à saigner. Il les effleura du bout des doigts. Sakura retint un cri. Il alla chercher de l'eau et des bandages. Il essuya lentement le sang qui coulait. Sakura était en train de pleurer. Il banda ensuite les plaies. Quand il eut fini, il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait des mots d'excuse à l'oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Il l'allongea. On frappa à la porte. Shaolan alla ouvrir. C'était sa mère.

Yelan : Comment va-t-elle ?

Shaolan : Mal. Elle a peur. Elle a perdu toute confiance en elle.

Yelan : Je vois. Tu comptes la laisser vivre ici.

Shaolan : Oui. J'ai peur qu'elle se détruise si elle reste seule.

Yelan : Je vois. Je préviendrais tes sœurs pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

Shaolan : Merci Mère.

Il retourna dans la chambre. Sakura le regardait légèrement apeurée.

Shaolan : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était que ma mère. Elle voulait savoir si tu restais ici.

Sakura : Que lui as-tu répondu ?

Shaolan : Que tu restais. Tu restes ici désormais. Tout à l'heure j'irais récupérer tes vêtements dans ton ancienne maison.

Sakura : Non. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour vous. Je ne peux pas.

Shaolan : Arrête de te faire du mal Sakura. Tu ne seras jamais un poids ici. Ma mère t'aime déjà comme sa propre fille. Lionel aussi, il t'aime comme une grande sœur. Sakura, tu ne seras jamais un poids. Tu entends. Jamais.

Shaolan lui avait dit les mots qui fallait. Depuis deux ans maintenant elle pensait être un poids pour les autres. Personne ne lui avait dit que c'était faux. Il la laissait croire que c'était vrai.

Shaolan : Tu veux venir avec nous où tu veux rester ici et te reposer ?

Sakura, les lèvres tremblantes : Ne me laisse pas seule.

Shaolan s'approcha et lui baisa le front comme l'aurait fait un grand frère. Il la laissa se changer et revint. Sakura avait pioché des vêtements dans l'armoire de Shaolan. Elle avait mit un jean et une chemise de couleur rose. Elle était mignonne. Shaolan rit en la voyant ainsi. Sakura se sentit gêner. Shaolan la prit par la main et descendit. Un homme âgé se tenait devant la porte. Sakura se cacha derrière Shaolan.

? : Monsieur Li, votre voiture est prête.

Shaolan : Merci Wei.

Shaolan, Sakura et Wei sortirent et montèrent dans une voiture. Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver chez Sakura. L'appartement de Sakura était très simple. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce. Une cuisine se trouvait au fond. Une autre porte donnait lieu à une salle de bain. Une petite armoire était posée près d'un fauteuil qui servait aussi de lit. Ils vidèrent l'armoire, le frigidaire, les placards. En moins d'une heure, l'appartement avait été entièrement vidé. Ils quittèrent l'appartement. Sakura s'arrêta devant la porte et retourna dans l'appartement.

Wei : Monsieur Li, où va-t-elle ?

Shaolan : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Wei je vais la chercher.

Sakura avait oublié le plus important. Elle remonta en vitesse chez elle quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se figea sur place. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Sakura se mit à crier.

? : Chut ! Sakura, ce n'est que moi. Shaolan.

Elle se retourna et le vit. Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et ouvrit en même temps la porte. Il alluma la lumière et trouva ce qu'avait oublié Sakura. Il s'agissait d'une photo de sa mère. Il la prit et quitta l'appartement. Sakura s'était calmée. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour savoir que c'était ça qu'elle avait oublié. Ils retournèrent chez Shaolan quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Quatre femmes se tenaient devant la porte. Shaolan poussa un soupir et Sakura se cacha de nouveau derrière lui. Il entra dans le salon.

Femme 1 : Alors c'est elle ?

Femme 2 : Elle est trop belle.

Femme 3 : C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi protecteur.

Femme 4 : Qui est-ce ?

Sakura se cachait de plus en plus derrière Shaolan. Elle avait peur. Une cinquième femme entra. C'était Yelan.

Yelan : Les filles ! Arrêtez, vous lui faites peur ?

Les quatre femmes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Sakura regardait Shaolan dans les yeux. Qui était-elle ?

Shaolan : Sakura, tu n'a rien à craindre. Voici mes sœurs, Lina, Kagura, Sonoko et Tohru.

Sakura : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Un petit garçon entra dans la pièce. C'était Lionel. Il monta dans les bras de Sakura et regarda les quatre autres.

Lionel : Bonjour Lina, Kagura, Sonoko, Tohru.

Les quatre femmes : Bonjour Lionel.

Lionel : Vous lui avez fait peur, je me trompe.

Tohru : Nous avons juste parlé un peu fort. Excuse nous Sakura de t'avoir fait peur.

Sakura : Ce n'est rien.

? : Tohru !

Tohru : Entre Kyo.

Un homme roux entra. Il s'assit à côté de Tohru et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Tohru : Voici mon époux, Kyo Soma.

Sakura : Bonjour.

Kyo : Bonjour.

Une petite fille âgée de deux ans arriva juste après Kyo. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Tohru.

Kyo : C'est notre fille. Elle s'appelle Kisa.

Sans savoir pourquoi Sakura se mit à pleurer. Shaolan la serra contre lui et regarda sa famille.

Kisa : Maman pourquoi elle pleure ? Est-ce à cause de moi ?

Shaolan : Ne t'en fais pas, Kisa ce n'est pas de ta faute. Elle se rappelle juste de quelqu'un qui lui manque.

Un petit garçon apparut devant lui. Il avait le même âge que Kisa. Il caressa Sakura.

Sakura dans un murmure : Hiro.

Hiro sourit et continua de la caresser. Peu à peu, elle se calma. Shaolan observa Hiro.

Shaolan : Merci.

Lina : A qui tu parles ?

Shaolan : A un ami.


End file.
